


神威贯穿

by hiriko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, 浴室play, 萝莉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko
Summary: “老臣先知西番国王轲比能，引兵犯西平关；臣料马超积祖西川人氏，素得羌人之心，羌人以超为神威天将军。”——《三国演义》第八十五回 刘先主遗诏托孤儿 诸葛亮安居平五路三国志14中，“神威贯穿”为马超的专属战法。
Relationships: Udagawa Ako/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	神威贯穿

“亚子！亚子啊！”  
宇田川巴从浴室里探出头来朝着妹妹的房间喊着，回应她的是一阵噼里啪啦敲打手柄的声音。非常熟悉妹妹的巴知道她肯定是又在打游戏了。  
巴用浴巾围住自己的身子，敲开了亚子房间的门。  
果不其然，宇田川亚子正跪在地板上，双手抓着手柄操纵着游戏中的绿铠白银枪将军大杀四方。真三国无双7是个比较麻烦的版本，攻略战中途停止就会没了手感，这个巴也是知道的。于是她也不催，顺便看了一眼亚子的操作。  
屏幕里年轻的神威天将军耀武扬威，长枪一指：  
“凉州锦马超！在此参上！”  
“玩的不错嘛亚子。”巴笑着说：“记得来洗澡啊，水放好了。”  
“等一下姐姐！等亚子存好这个档！”  
亚子一边回应着巴一边双手对着手柄反复蹂躏。虽然是个萝莉，不过鼓手的力量没的说，也亏是宇田川家运气好，亚子的手又又小又嫩才显得这手柄非常抗造。  
要是自己玩真的差不多该弄碎了。  
“哦哦，看起来蛮帅的嘛。”  
“超级难度哦嘿嘿。”  
还能分出心来回应巴的眼神，亚子表现得很有余裕。巴赞许的摸摸亚子的脑袋，点了点头：  
“那你快点儿啊，搁一会水凉了。”  
“好的！亚子一会儿就过去！”  
巴出去的时候顺手关上了门，回到了浴室解开浴巾迈入浴池。温热的水一下子弥漫了身子，感觉学习锻炼一整天的肌肉瞬间松弛下来了。  
“带劲！”  
缓缓的伸了伸腰，巴双手抱头躺在浴缸里闭目养神。热水真的太好了。不仅可以让身体放松下来，还能给疲累的身子重新补满活力。  
用亚子的话说，就是“HP全满药水”吧。只是没有哪个游戏的全满药水不是喝的还是外用的。  
浴室顶端的灯暖洋洋的，巴觉得这样真的是舒服。  
直到一个小小的影子靠了过来，感受到妹妹的温度的巴才睁开眼睛，紧接着就吓得差点翻进水里去：  
“亚子？你的衣服呢？？”  
“咦？家里不是只有亚子和姐姐吗？”  
言外之意就是不穿也没关系，不过巴倒也没有立场说亚子什么。只是向亚子招了招手，让她进浴缸里面。  
“水还热着，快来。”  
“嘿咻——”  
虽然能看出来亚子想要直接跳进浴缸里并且成功的吓了巴一跳，所幸这位小魔女并没有真的跳进去。紫色的小小萝莉化如流电蹿进了浴缸。巴一瞬间仿佛看到了从天上掉下来什么东西，她连忙把亚子搂进怀里。  
天使降落在我身边。  
不知道为什么想到了这句话，但是至少就此刻来说这个是事实，巴无言的望着亚子背后牛奶色的软嫩肌肤，感到有些头晕目眩。  
“姐姐在想什么呢？”  
亚子张了张嘴露出两颗可爱的小虎牙，巴倒是没有多想，挠了挠头：  
“啊，在想亚子真的好可爱啊。”  
“因为姐姐很帅所以亚子在姐姐身边才显得可爱吧！”  
亚子又开心的笑了笑，宇田川祖传真的不是个容易被愁闷长驱直入的血统。  
白色的泡沫在浴缸里荡漾开，亚子坐在巴姐的怀里戳着充满了变得圆润可爱的泡泡，把自己的眼睛凑上去：  
“姐姐你知道吗你知道吗！亚子可以从泡沫里看到魔王哦！一个好帅的魔王！”  
“哦哦！那亚子可真厉害啊！亚子看到的是啥模样啊？”  
“亚子看到的嘛……和姐姐有点像！也是红色的长头发，黑色的法衣，长的很高很帅！”  
“哦哦，那就……”  
巴突然间说不下去了。  
不是因为亚子用魔王来形容她，她差不多也能猜到是因为亚子从泡沫的反光里看到了自己的影子然后展开了想象。宇田川巴知道自己的妹妹平时想的会是什么东西，不只是见怪不怪也乐得陪她玩。  
只是……  
不知道亚子到底是不是故意的，她现在就坐在自己的两腿之间前前后后玩着浴池内的水泡。也因此，亚子涂过了沐浴乳之后滑溜溜的小屁股就在前前后后摩擦着巴下体的粗长肉枪。滑溜溜的，触感非常好，如同小魅魔的手一般擦过的时候清清凉凉的，令人血脉喷张。  
在这具体而微的臀部爱抚中巴的肉棒就非常老实的勃起了，眼神也不免变得有些躲躲闪闪。  
“不管怎么说……只是被亚子无意识的触碰就勃起了这回事……”  
实在是有点丢人。就算是豪迈地位在BigG Dream中堪比张三爷和西凉锦韩超的巴也有些放不下面子。她努力的想把自己的欲望随着一会儿之后可能变凉的水冲去。  
或者至少先忍耐下去，忍耐到洗完澡什么都好说。  
巴环绕过手拂拭着亚子露出来的白嫩肩头，突然想起了亚子所在的Roselia。在Roselia中无论是年龄还是形象，亚子都是最年轻的那一个，就算是有着帅气的打鼓实力，也没少被认错就是了。  
“Roselia的大家，知道亚子已经是个小女人了吗？”  
罪魁祸首当然是自己。姐妹间的秘密交往一直是个很敏感的玩意儿，巴也自诩自己没有冰川日菜那样的智力。相比100智力的适用性，100武力很多时候真的然并卵。  
只是从那之后，从禁断也无法阻止的感情和肉体交合时几乎天造神合一样的契合来看，在感情升华后亚子在巴眼中一天赛过一天迷人，想要宠爱想要占有的心情也随之不断膨胀。  
不仅是妹控还是个色狼吗我。巴咬牙笑着。  
就在这时怀中的小萝莉突然转过头来，差点吓了巴一跳：“姐姐，你在听吗？”  
“啊啊啊，在听在听，咋地了？”  
“亚子在想……”  
滑溜溜的小屁股又重新蹭到了巴的肉棒上，这次和之前的清凉不一样，带着软软的温暖和细凉的触感。而且似乎活动的面积也变小了。  
……等等？  
巴慌忙睁开眼睛，只见亚子不知道什么时候已经回过头来了，小小的手掌握着巴粗长的肉刃来回撸动。亚子的手指纤巧嫩滑，明明是鼓手手指却也灵巧的很，调皮着的同时脸上却是一脸无辜。手指圈着巴的肉刃滑嫩嫩的，巴觉得自己的瞳孔几乎要被火焰点着了。  
“亚子想知道，那位魔王大人会不会和姐姐一样有着这么长的枪作为武器呢？”  
“亚子是说我的这东西是武器吗？”巴的声音有些嘶哑。  
“也不能说不是吧。”亚子一边趴在巴的身下撸动着巴的肉刃，一边歪着头：“虽然姐姐也是魔王，但是姐姐的虎头湛金枪，也算是保护亚子的东西吧！”  
“……”  
得，真不愧是亚子，名字都起好了。  
然而巴完全没有吐槽名字的意识。此刻的宇田川巴脑海里瞬间爆炸。桃色的光芒在巴的脑海中四散飞溅，完全压不住自己的欲火，巴抬了抬身子鬼使神差的用手按住亚子的小脑袋。  
“亚子……”巴喃喃道：“……乖，帮我含一会儿。”  
亚子可爱的眨了眨眼睛，伸出小舌头试探着舔了舔巴涨的紫红色的龟头，下一瞬间却好像反射似的弹回了舌头。  
“好烫啊。”  
然而该做的事却并没有因此而止步，亚子张开了嘴，把巴的肉棒含进了口中。小小的嘴巴想要完全吞没巴长的比常人还要粗长好多的肉刃实属一件难事，稍微一深入就会直接顶到喉咙。因此亚子只能堪堪用小嘴儿包住巴的肉冠，属于萝莉特有的甜香柔软不仅仅是只有舌头有，就连口腔内壁也有。光是这样的刺激还嫌不够，小舌儿非常不听话的往巴顶冠的小口处戳弄，刺激的巴两腿一蹬差一点儿背过气去。  
“啊啊啊……亚子啊……太带劲了……”  
巴呻吟着，下身却忍耐不住在亚子的小嘴中缓慢进出着。一是完全不想弄疼自己怜爱的妹妹，二是放慢了速度她能清晰的看着面前的小女孩是怎么吃下她的肉刃又怎么卷弄着刺激着她肉棒上的根茎，这让她输送了更多的血液到下身之中。  
“姐姐，亚子这么做你会觉得舒服嘛？”  
她没有等巴回应，柔软的小嘴自动来回撮弄着巴前端涨成紫红色的罪恶，唇舌纠缠着“噗”“咂”的诱惑乐音。即使在服侍着巴的欲望，她也完全没有意识到自己到底是在做什么事情。小手消无声息的转移到自己的身下，拨弄开淡淡的紫色草丛：“亚子……也已经有感觉了……嗯啊……”  
灵巧的小手拨弄着淡淡紫色草丛下的耻丘，直达软嫩的穴口。那里被水文覆盖着，却在来回的拨弄之中渗出了清水之外的液体。指尖戳弄着自己身下最神秘最诱惑的穴肉，手指在触碰到阴蒂的时候萝莉发出了色气的一声呻吟。  
“嗯啊~”  
巴猛地睁开眼睛。而就在这一瞬间，她的瞳孔和妹妹的红瞳相交。  
“……！”  
心脏停跳了一拍，亚子眼中是眯着的，瞳孔中却含着浅浅的笑意，里面充满着不知道是被浴室染湿还是因为情欲和快感捉弄的湿淋淋的水泡。小嘴依然衔着巴的肉棒，认真的舔弄着，手指在自己的身下抚慰着自己原始而纯粹的欲望。小嘴一时微张，露出可爱的小虎牙，像是小小的吸血鬼的引诱。她感受到了巴的目光，几乎就是为了彰显自己的开心，舌尖在巴的肉棒上打了一个优美的旋儿。  
世界上怎么可能有这样的吸血鬼，如果真的有，人们往往把它叫做……魅魔。  
巴知道亚子是绝对不会刻意去向她抛媚眼、引诱她、勾引她这种事。这一切都是在无意识之中达到了这样的结果。  
不。这样就得到了一个更可怕的结论了吗——  
如果有一天亚子不是无意识的、而是变成有意识的勾引巴，那时候会变成什么样子呢？  
巴不知道。  
她也根本无暇思考。宇田川的血脉本身就是一个比较猛进的血脉，到宇田川巴的时候达到了巅峰。更何况是现在情欲上头，比起无用功的理论，不如先做过了再说吧。  
况且又不是没做过。全身的血脉压榨着双肾把存了好几天的东西全都堆了起来，巴放弃了抵抗，按住亚子的脑袋暗示着她接近极限的爆发。而作为妹妹的亚子也很明显的体会到了姐姐的意思，小嘴更加用力的侍弄着巴的肉棒，肉棒上的血管膨胀开在亚子的舌头里一跳一跳的。  
“亚子……接好。”  
头顶上传来巴压抑着欲望的声音，亚子裂开嘴晃了晃小脑袋，努力的把巴过长的粗长肉刃吞下去。当亚子倾下身子吞到将近一半的时候，巴终于支撑不住在亚子的喉咙里放松了精关。  
“咳……咳咳、咳咳咳咳！！！”  
就算有心理准备，但是也架不住巴的量大鸡儿又长，强硬的射击射进亚子口中呛得她直咳嗽。巴慌忙把自己的鸡儿抽了出来，重新圈亚子在怀里轻轻地拍着她的后背。  
“喂，没事吧，亚子。”  
红色的额发垂下来都没有时间梳理，巴关切的询问着妹妹的情况。  
“咳咳……嗯……咕噜。”  
耳畔传来要把人引诱到疯狂的吞咽声。亚子俏皮的晃了晃自己的紫色卷发，小舌头快速的扫过唇角残余的巴的精液，略显遗憾的瞟了一眼在咳嗽中低落的乳白色液体：  
“讨厌，姐姐的魔力漏了一点出去。”  
“漏了一点……”  
“是啊！姐姐的魔力，亚子一点都不想错过！”  
亚子摊开双臂抱住了身后的巴，巴都能感觉到亚子小小的胸部和突出的乳头在她的上半身上蹭来蹭去，蹭的她心上痒痒的。  
小萝莉用脸蹭了蹭巴的脸，似乎是在撒娇，又似乎是在勾引：  
“不过，亚子的姐姐是最帅的魔王，所以一定有更多的魔力吧！”  
说着亚子重新转过身子，把放下双马尾之后披在脑后的紫色长卷发挽到胸前，露出洁白的美背，她嘻嘻笑着，柔软的嘴唇一张一合：  
“呐姐姐！再把你虎头湛金枪里的魔力……  
全部全部，都给亚子吧。”

“……”  
不需要回答，也可以说，这种时候完全不需要回答。  
妹妹的请求无法拒绝，女朋友的请求无法拒绝，面对着主动索取的美人无法拒绝。这三者若是相乘的话并非是三倍的无法拒绝，而是无法拒绝的立方。  
所谓禁断和伦理并非完全依赖于道德，青叶摩卡的话宇田川巴并非完全都信，却只有这句深信不疑。虽然不知道摩卡到底是在什么立场上说出这种话，但是巴现在就想要这么做。  
目光无法从亚子微微翘起泛着水光的小屁股上移开，巴扶正了自己的肉刃。刚刚释放过一次的肉刃随着亚子的诱惑和巴的情动而重新抖擞神威，策马挺枪一身孤胆破围笼。  
巴的瞳孔和亚子转过来的瞳孔最后一次相交，递送过去一个“安心”的眼神。  
“我会尽我可能……如果我还能克制住的话。”  
亚子点了点头，在依然温热的水中俯下身子准备把自己的身体再一次交付给最爱的姐姐。  
下一秒她就后悔了，巴的许诺就相当于没说。  
身心长痛不如短痛的巴深吸一口气，对准了亚子湿润的淹没了丛林的做好准备的穴口，径直的贯穿了进去。  
“呜呀！！！”  
虽然说好歹也是有那么一点点点准备了，但是完全没想到巴居然会这么直接的贯穿进来。巴的鸡儿实在太长了，再加上巴自身远远超出亚子的强劲力道，亚子小小的身体就像被长枪顶出去的猎物一样，整个身子居然就这么被突然贯穿进来的巴的肉棒顶了上去。  
“哈……哈啊……姐、姐……”半是痛觉半是眩晕还有二成并且逐渐在扩大的快感，亚子断断续续的呻吟着：“姐姐的枪……这魔力……太强大了……”  
“抱歉啊亚子，不过你稍微忍一下……”巴同样被亚子紧致而湿润却得到了一定开发的甬道吸附的双眼发花，大口大口的喘着气：“……进去之后就没有那么疼的了，我会慢点的。”  
“不……这是，仪式嘛……而且……”亚子破碎的笑着，伸出手缓缓地摸向了自己的小腹之下——里面似乎有什么硬硬的东西顶着。  
“和亚子最喜欢的姐姐结合的话……亚子没关系啊。”  
“……”  
“亚子很清楚现在做得到底是什么事。”  
亚子嫣然一笑，小手顺着结合处触摸到了巴的卵袋，还有并没有完全插进去留在外面的最后一小节肉刃。  
“但是因为，亚子喜欢姐姐，而且能做这种事，亚子也很开心啊。”  
这样就和姐姐一起堕天了吧。修长的紫色睫毛忽闪着，她张张嘴，比了一个口型。  
“……真拿你这家伙没办法啊。”  
巴随着亚子的身型小心翼翼的把身子靠过去，扶正了亚子的小脑袋，上前和她双唇紧贴。唇舌交缠的同时，插在亚子身体里的肉棒也缓缓地开始运作了。  
“……虽然说这话有点流氓。可是亚子啊，我老早就想上你了。”  
“是姐姐的话，亚子完全没关系……嗯呀！！”  
戳得太深就容易迷失自我，人类的本性就是这样的东西。巴用手撑着亚子的身体，保持着尚可的力道对着亚子的身体挺进，潮湿的淫穴在肉刃的来回进出之间裸露着色气的水渍。  
怀中的小萝莉皱了皱眉，张口吐出和水雾极其相似的热气：  
“亚子感觉……要变成被枪挑起来的鲤鱼旗了……”  
“抱歉啊……”  
至于亚子这么说的也没错，至少从如今的角度来看，亚子就是整个身子比起正常的后入位要凸出一块，那当然是巴身体里有的强横力量传导到肉棒上，把亚子整个人顶了出去的原因。  
“浴池硌人吗。”  
巴如此问到，小脑袋点了点，又摇了摇：“其实还好。”  
“那这样会不会好一点。”  
巴把亚子整个抱进了怀里，结实的双臂把亚子拖进了怀中，双手不知道是巧合还是如何恰好拖住了亚子小小的胸部，加上水的浮力，倒是将她整个人托了起来。  
只是这样一来要是一旦抬起上半身，巴和亚子身体交合的位置就可以暴露在巴的眼前，可以清楚的看见自己粗长的肉棒插在妹妹娇小的肉穴之中来回操弄，淫水漫过了金枪，扑打出噗啾的颜色。太过色情的诱惑对于血气方刚的巴来说还是太过刺激了点，说什么如果想要体贴妹妹的话都不应该抬起身子。  
但是她不知道。  
所以她看见了。  
然后她完蛋了。  
“嗯嗯嗯啊啊！！……姐……姐姐……”  
刚刚勉强适应了下来巴粗大肉刃插在体内，就被突然开始飙车的虎头湛金枪顶弄的跌宕起伏、直翻白眼。肉棒卷缠着小穴，把身为长姐的欲望和暴欲一次次的冲车冲进萝莉娇小的身体：“姐……姐姐……啊啊啊……”  
“亚子真的……太可爱了……太色情了……”此刻的巴也完全好不到哪去，她一边抽动着自己的分身，一边胡乱的揉弄着亚子的娇乳，磨蹭着充血兴奋立起来的乳头，用大拇指搓压着，溅起身下萝莉一波高过一波的高亢淫音，这声音对巴而言无出其右，正在亚子身体内挺弄的肉刃也随之加快了速度。“我啊……有时候忍不住想，如果我不做个坏蛋，有朝一日亚子如果嫁给了别人……我会不会疯了啊。”  
最后的话是憋着气咬着牙说出来的，每蹦出一个字腰际就猛撞亚子一下。气概中蕴含的暴怒也是跑不掉的，巴可以清晰的发现清澈的水滴降落到了亚子洁白光滑的后背上，在不开淋浴的情况下，那除了自己的汗水别无他物。  
在巴不断膨胀的神威面前，亚子感觉自己似乎随时随地都要被整个人一起贯穿透了。更可怕的是这么粗暴的抽插之下，居然误打误撞的捕捉到了亚子自身的快感轨迹，从小穴中传出来的少女本来不应该有的麻痒的感觉逐渐膨胀，那本来是这个年纪小小女孩完全不该有的对身体的渴求。  
“姐姐的魔力好强……亚子、也变得好奇怪了……”  
夹杂着痛苦和快感让亚子的声音变成了稚嫩的奶音，撞得巴的脑仁嗡嗡的。被欲望和快感纠缠的感觉让她觉得自己越来越像一个无可救药的萝莉控。  
从出生开始就变成了一个姐控一个萝莉控，是生命的必然分化还是难得一见的巧合？  
这就是没有人知道的答案了。  
巴把亚子的身体在水中翻过来，姐妹两个终于再一次直视。亚子瘦小的腿努力的环上姐姐的腰，比同龄人生的大不少的手握住了比同龄人长的小不少的小手。  
“姐姐？”  
“亚子……”  
破碎的笑容逐渐拼接上变成了盛开的笑容，小小的女人在巴的身下笑笑。  
“姐姐真的！超级帅！”  
带着童稚的声音，却就像什么赎罪符一样管用。悬而不绝的心脏放松了下来，巴愣了一瞬，努力露出自己最撩人的笑容：  
“哈哈，是吧，我很帅吧？”  
“嗯！很帅！”  
最爱的妹妹如此鼓励，那就更没有原地踏步的理由了。她们互相抱紧，然后巴把亚子抱进了自己的怀里，肉刃终于完全被亚子小小的身子所吞没。  
“ako……”  
欲望和动能就像火山爆发一样喷射出来，虎头湛金枪爆裂的快感，小小的女孩子抱紧了姐姐的身体，回应着巴莽撞直情的抽插。她们最原始的碰撞声音覆盖满了整个房间，萝莉音的呻吟声在不断击打着的插入中变得诱惑甜美。  
她们是不应存在的个体和组合，她们的直情化作神威贯穿着彼此的神经直到毁灭。萝莉因为情动而变得通红的身体开始颤抖，巴每一次的挺入都感觉亚子的肉壁不断地在颤抖想要催促着她早一点缴械，她自己也同样想要贯穿亚子的全军防御。这场绞杀战在碰撞过程中不断加速催促着两个人失去自我，化作原始的野兽。  
赤红色的发丝落到亚子的肩头，巴感受到亚子体内的潮汐逐渐失控，她暴力的操弄也把自己逼到了极限。睁开眼睛看到女孩子泫然欲泣的哭喊：  
“姐姐、亚子要去了……”  
“好。”巴喘着气应到，停留了一秒又补上一句：“亚子……我。可以射吗。”  
“……嗯！姐姐，把所有的魔力……都给亚子！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
终究还是小女孩的忍耐力要底一筹，亚子在巴最后几乎每一下都要顶破子宫的贯穿中放弃了所有的防御，清澈的宇田川流一泻千里，就像喷水一样把巴的肉棒一点都没有放过。巴在这份冲击之下顿时也放弃了抵抗，最后一次深深地顶入了亚子娇小的子宫：  
“亚子……啊！！！！”  
继清澈的宇田川流汹涌出水之后，浑浊的宇田川流也迫不及待地从巴尖端的马眼中喷射出来，汇入了亚子的子宫，填到饱胀。  
那长枪贪恋少女的温软，又或许是不兴拔的如此之快让亚子感到不安，巴没有立刻拔出自己的肉刃而是静静地挺在亚子的身体里。但是即使如此，那过量的浊流还是从亚子的小穴中淌了出来，滑过刚才清流流淌过的地方。  
“姐姐的这份魔力……够亚子用好久了……”  
那是等到呼吸平息了一部分的事了，亚子缓缓支起身子准备起身，巴连忙把自己的肉棒拔出来，温热的手托着亚子的身体让她向自己靠近。  
“完全不帅啊，没能和亚子同时，不会是我丢脸了吧。”  
亚子向前一倾就倒在了巴的怀中，柔软的身子蹭着她的脸。用残余的气力嘿嘿一笑。  
“不！没关系！姐姐永远是亚子心中最帅的鼓手！”  
“只限于鼓手的话我还是努力会去做到的。”  
感受着怀中女孩的声音变得单薄到换成了浅浅的鼾声，再试着包围着自己的水温已经凉了下来，巴才苦笑着以平生最轻惊不到浅眠的力度揉了揉亚子的头发。  
“谁叫我摊上亚子这么一个大麻烦呢。”  
至于怎么把身体冲干净把亚子抱到床上这一系列小麻烦，就是另外需要宇田川巴思考的事情了。

【END】  
2020年2月28日 20:43

**Author's Note:**

> “老臣先知西番国王轲比能，引兵犯西平关；臣料马超积祖西川人氏，素得羌人之心，羌人以超为神威天将军。”  
>  ——《三国演义》第八十五回 刘先主遗诏托孤儿 诸葛亮安居平五路  
> 三国志14中，“神威贯穿”为马超的专属战法。


End file.
